


The real secret in the Chamber of Secrets

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tom is not a scalie BUT twenty bucks is twenty bucks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, I AM SORRY, M/M, Magical Bestiality, Masturbation, Sex Tape, Voyeurism, but not really, dead dove do not eat, i........am ashamed, is it a bukake if it's just one person but a lot?, tom's not a scalie BUT twenty bucks is twenty bucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Harry wondered how he had gotten here. Kneeling on the dark floor of the Chamber, his hand working on his cock as he stared at the moaning form of a young Tom Riddle, his tongue and hands working on a cock larger than his arm.





	The real secret in the Chamber of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to say i'm sorry to Jesus and God and my disapproving ancestor who stood over my shoulder glaring while I was writing this.

The Chamber of Secrets was just as depressing as Harry remembered it to be, only this time a basilisk skeleton now littered the damp floor. It wasn’t the most cheery place to be, he knew, but everyone was celebrating the defeat of Voldemort and he did not want his sour mood to dampen the festivities.

He sighed, not having any particular destination in mind and made his way around the large skeleton on the floor and towards the smaller pool at the base of Slytherin’s feet. He shivered, still remembering the sight of Ginny’s body laying on the floor and a triumphant Tom Riddle standing over her, that insufferable little smirk on his face.

Going down there had been a terrible idea, Harry decided, turning to make his way out of the chamber, deciding that he could simply hide in an unused classroom while everyone else partied, stopping only when he felt something hit his foot. He jumped and quickly looked down, confused at seeing a small orb at his feet.

He reached down and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. It was roughly the size of his palm and made of glass, with black smoke swirling within it that was quickly turning a deep green color, reminding him of a remembrall.

Harry did have time to ponder how a remembrall could have made its way down here before it suddenly shattered in his hands, the smoke within it wrapping around his person and filling the room. He coughed, attempting to wave the smoke away, but found it impossible, blinking in confusion when he realised he could see through the smoke and at the chamber around him.

The chamber was more lit than it had been before, a soft lighting seeming to come from an unknown source, and a figure standing before him. It took him a moment to realise who it was and he tensed. Tom Riddle, standing tall and proud before him, still dressed in the same school robes he had been in the last time Harry had seen him.

_ “Hello, my name is Tom Riddle. I just turned seventeen today and,” Tom licked his lips. “Well, I don’t usually do stuff like this, you know, but a thousand galleons is a thousand galleons.” _

Harry was stunned for a moment, his heart jumping into his throat. There couldn’t be another horcrux, could there? But no, Tom didn’t seem aware of his presence, as Harry was sure that the real Tom Riddle would never turn his back on him as he had now.

Shock overcame his as Riddle’s hands lightly touched his school robes and they dropped, revealing himself to be nude underneath. Harry couldn’t help his eyes drifting downwards, to stare at that firm posterior before forcing them to look at the back of Riddle’s head. What the hell was going on here?

_ “Come to me,” Tom hissed, his arms extending in a dramatic fashion towards Slytherin’s statue.  _

Harry nearly rolled his eyes, only to tense when he saw the statue of Slytherin’s mouth open and the basilisk come slithering from within its depths. He took a step back but stopped, realising that it was merely an illusion and the real basilisk lay a few feet from him, nothing but a forgotten skeleton on the Chamber’s floor.

_ “Hello, my dear,” Tom hissed as the basilisk circled him, its head coming up to lightly butt Tom’s. Tom seemed amused by this. “We’re going to have some fun today, alright? Roll over.” _

Harry watched as the basilisk turned, its body withering and twisting so that its underbelly was exposed to Tom. Tom’s hand came up, starting at the basilisk chin and slowly stroking downwards, turning his body to match the coils. His hand paused when he reached near the basilisks tail, his finger focusing on one small section of its underside.

Much to Harry’s surprise, the scales parted, revealing a slit within them.  _ Cloaca _ , Harry’s mind supplied him, watching was the basilisk tensed suddenly, curling tighter around Tom and a questioning hiss coming from its lips. Tom was quick to shush it, gently rubbing his finger a little deeper into the slit and his free hand rubbing around it. The basilisk was immediately calmed, unfurling itself a bit more and relaxing against the floor.

He wasn’t going to, was he? Harry’s breathing picked up as Tom ran his hand along the slit, three fingers dipping into the slit as they went and stroking down firmly. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. Tom was undeniably hot, his body as pale and perfect as his face, but was he really going to watch Tom  _ fuck _ the basilisk? That was a line Harry wasn’t sure he was willing to cross.

But, to his surprise, Tom’s hand retreated and the scales parted more, the tip of something red poking out from within. And, even more horrifying, another red tip right beside it. Hadn’t Hermione once mentioned something about snakes having two dicks?

_ Holy shit, _ was Harry’s only conscious thought, watching as Tom’s head bent down and lightly licked at the tips, his eyes trained on Harry as he did so. Harry wondered if Riddle could actually see him, or if this was some very weird form of wizard pornography. If Tom’s words at the beginning were anything to go by, it just might be.

Riddle pulled away with one final flick of his tongue but his hand upped the gentle ministrations, rubbing up and down the slit, twirling a finger around each tip peaking out, coaxing more of the large cocks out of the slit. It was only halfway out and yet it was already the length of Tom’s chest. Tom didn’t seem concerned, rubbing his hand up and down the side of one cock, too big for both of his hands to wrap around, let alone one.  _ And the shape of them _ . Harry had never seen anything so strange in this life, their bodies long and straight with a small ridge halfway up while their heads slanted sharply, two strange knots at the top of each end.

Harry really wanted to leave. He honestly did. Watching his once enemy give a handjob to a snake that had tried to kill him was not very high on his list of things to do, if it ever was. And yet, he could not bring himself to look away, and to his growing horror, he could feel his own pants growing tight. It appeared that this was a line he was very willing to cross.

_ “Now the real fun starts,” Tom muttered, shifting himself to kneel on the basilisk and press tight against one of the cocks, his tongue coming out to lick a broad strip across the top and rubbing his body against it. The basilisk obviously enjoyed the motion, letting out a small hiss as Tom did so and curling a little closer to him, nearly knocking Tom off. _

_ “None of that,” Tom chastised, nipping lightly at the top of one of the knots and making the basilisk hiss in anger but straighten itself back out. Tom adjusted himself as well and almost apologetically took one the knots into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. _

Harry felt himself turn red then and glanced around the room, quickly beginning to unbutton his jeans to fish out his own cock. This was wrong. So wrong and deplorable and probably illegal, but somehow that only added to his arousal, seeing Tom defile himself in such a way.

Tom made a show of grabbing the cock with both hands, rubbing experimentally up and down it before pressing it flush against himself once more and grinding against it, throwing his head back in pleasure and letting a low moan slip out. 

Harry licked his own lips, his hand working its way up and down his own cock as he watched Tom attempt to take the whole tip into his mouth, unable to due to its size and girth. He gagged a little, pulling away to flick his tongue over the knot as his hands began to massage the ridge in the center, making the cock jerk violently in his grasp. Tom seemed unbothered by the movement this time, letting out a low hum and nuzzling against the head.

_ “Do you like that? Do you want to cum?” Tom breathed, his head dipping low to lick from the top of the ridge to the start of the head, taking the knot at the bottom into his mouth.  _

“Yesss,” Harry hissed out the same time the basilisk let out a hiss of his own, watching as Tom smirked, his eyes locking with Harry’s own as he licked at the slit, digging his tongue slightly into the small hole.

_ “Then do it,” Tom breathed, placing his mouth over the slit as it twitch against him once more. However, he quickly pulled back as thick, white fluid spilled from his mouth, coughing and sputtering as he did so. _

That was all it took for Harry, seeing the proud and collected Tom Riddle coughing and choking around a mouthful of snake cum, with several large drops dripping onto his hair and back. It was the most disgusting and unbelievably arousing thing Harry had ever seen in his life..

He moaned and gasped as he came, watching as Tom seemed to collect himself and nuzzled the cock, his hair quickly becoming drenched in the cum that was still dribbling from one of the cocks and his hand lazily rubbing up and down the other. Harry was still trying to catch his breath when Riddle leaned forward, his body pressing against the other cock and kissing at the tip, a small amount of cum beginning to leak from it.

Harry’s cocked twitched in his hand. He supposed he had one more orgasm in him. Maybe three, if Tom ever decided to take care of that hard problem between his own legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell. See you there.


End file.
